


A Forest of Beholding

by Talking4The1andonly



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, Martin and Tim have passing interactions, creepy statement dreams, let's jump into philosophy time!, no beta we die like the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking4The1andonly/pseuds/Talking4The1andonly
Summary: “We Would Often Be Sorry If Our Wishes Were Gratified”-Aesop-----------------Jon has some statement dreams and a quick dive into Elias's character.
Kudos: 2





	A Forest of Beholding

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I have no idea what I'm doing so let's see how it turns out? My grammar sucks so good luck reading this.

“We Would Often Be Sorry If Our Wishes Were Gratified”   
-Aesop

He sleeps. The world falls and melts away leaving his consciousness stumbling for an anchor of any kind. 

The man opens his eyes, he is alone but he can feel a heavy weight. It feels as if he is being watched. The sensation claws at the edges of his mind. He is frantically searching his surroundings for who it could be but the fog is too thick. He is listening for who it could be. Until a feeling grabs him he can sense it the thing is calling him. Through the mist he sees a figure but this can’t be right he was alone a moment ago? 

He walks to the figure. 

The figure hasn’t moved from what he can tell so why isn’t he any closer. He has been walking for hours through the fog but the figure has only become further shrouded in the mist. He wants to stop to take a break but something about the figure makes him believe if he stops he will be alone again. He is scared of the fog. All he wants is to reach the figure who has eyes that almost glow in the fog an elegant blue interspersed with silver. He musters the strength and continues moving until to his shock the figure says “Jon”

_______________________________________________________

A door slams open and Jon wakes up startled, he stares at the person who interrupted his apparent nap. Why can’t he make out who it is? Confusion hits Jon, until he realizes that he isn’t wearing his glasses. 

“Umm yes?” 

“Jon I did the follow up on creepy forest statement” Tim looks at Jon and his expression turns to that of understanding

“Ahh sorry did I interrupt your slumber sleeping beauty?” Tim says while slamming the file down on Jon's desk.

“I would respond to that accusation Tim but right now we are still at work”

“I apologize I didn’t mean to interrupt The Oh Great Ones nap” Tim says while taking a dramatic bow and leaving the room, not without slamming the door one last time. 

Jon looks down at his desk and sighs

\------------------------------------------------

He is walking in the woods although the fog is far behind the light wisps of mist still linger around his feet. He is not lost in the towering mess somehow he knows the way. The trees are beautiful in the way they twist in on themselves higher branches joining with other trees or laying on the ground because the tree cannot support their weight. The small samplings attempting to reach the stray bits of moonlight that half haphazardly litter the forest floor. The ivy grows thick around the trunks and up the branches a poisonous beauty that can only be watched. The path widens now the road is opening to a clear spot one without trees.

He is looking from the ferns to flowers and he knows what happened to the garden, why they grow unattended and the fate of their gardener. He doesn’t know why he knows but he continues walking past the wild Amaranth and Forget me Nots. The clearing continues but the abandoned garden stops and none of the plants are past this point Jon looks on it is a mansion. Next to the mansion is an imposing tree that clusters and knots into the foundation and the walls of the mansion. Jon continues to watch but he has stopped moving and now waits. Next to him stands the figure from before he is in a well tailored suit and is staring at the mansion. He looks at the man next to him, the man looks back his eyes are glowing brighter now the silver is more prominent than before. “Man's disobedience, and the fruit of that forbidden tree, whose mortal taste brought death into the world, and all our woe.” The man in the suit whispers. In the distance Jon sees two children they are running out of the house from a being that should be long dead. “The inevitability of death is a constant in any plane of existence but not all that are born die. Some out smart the inevitable and win the impossible game. The gardener stands as an example of those who fail due to their arrogance, he is a man of folly.” Jon looks at the man in the suit and for the first time in his dream Jon speaks “ Do you think you can do better?”. The man's gaze returns to the gardener who is slowing stalking the children moving at a slow pace with a shovel in hand “ I know”.

Tap tap and the door in Jon's office opens

“Hey Jon, would you like some tea?” Martin asks kindly

“Sure Martin” Jon responds a little groggy

Jon looks around his office; he must have fallen asleep. He glances down at what he had been doing. “ahh” it’s the statement Tim dropped off one about the End and it has yet to be recorded.

“Ahem, as they say, no time like the present... I guess” Jon reaches for his tape recorder in his pocket and pulls out two that are already running. “ Statement of Molly and her brother concerning a mansion in the woods Statement begins”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick dive into Elias's character. 
> 
> If you're wondering the statement is a reference to The Night Gardener.


End file.
